Luke Blinked
by Skinfull
Summary: A simple smutty one shot. That is all. Fun though :)


**A/N:** Just a one shot that's been playing around in my head for a while and I couldn't wait until I was in the middle of a big fic to release it.

* * *

Luke blinked.

"Lorelai, stop!" He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back from from him but her predatory smile told him she wasn't finished trying. "We're in the diner, anyone could walk in," he said as he held her at bay and stepped back to try and put the counter between them.

"No one is going to walk in," she urged and leaned her head down to brush her cheek against his hand. "It's too early for anyone other than Kirk and he is in Boston with Lulu this week!"

"Lorelai, stop!" he said again as her nails raked down his chest to grip his belt and pull him back towards her. He covered her hands with his own to stop her from opening his belt but she took his moment of distraction and stepped closer to kiss him.

He let her lips linger on his for a few moments then leaned back to break the connection. "Lorelai, I'm serious," he said. He pushed her back and held her an arms length away, locking his elbows to be sure she didn't get any closer but she wasn't perturbed by his rejection.

"Luke, hang on," she whispered a smile curling her lips as she pushed him back behind the counter then turned him so he faced out towards the diner. "I just want to…"

"Want to what?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. His grip on her shoulders loosened and she took the opportunity to lean up on her toes and kiss his jaw. Luke's eyes closed over as she rested her body against his and kissed him again. His hands that gripped her shoulders now moved down her back and pressed her harder against him. He moaned as she rolled her hips towards him and his hands moved lower still to cup her ass as he pressed back into her. "Lorelai…"

She smiled against his neck then moved her head to kiss him. It wasn't long before he was lost in the sensation of her tongue as it caressed the inside of his mouth in soft warm laps that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Her hands came down his sides and gripped the belt loops in his jeans then slid between them and pulled on his buckle. Luke broke the kiss and leaned back to look down at her hands as she pulled his belt open then popped his his button. She glanced up at him with a wide wanton smile as her fingers slowly dragged his zipper down.

"Lorelai, we can't…"

"Oh we can." She pushed her hand into his underwear and gripped his partially erect cock. Luke groaned and rolled his head back. "Maybe we shouldn't, but we definitely can."

"Maybe?" His head came back to it's normal position and he looked out at the empty streets of stars hollow.

"Definitely." She kissed him again, this time with more urgency as one of her hands stroked him slowly, the other curled around his neck kept him in place until she had his cock throbbing in his hand and his tongue chasing hers.

She broke the kiss and pushed him back against the counter then lowered herself to her knees. Luke's eyes opened wide with surprise as she leaned back on her haunches and pulled him in closer. She tugged on his open jeans until he stumbled forward, and he braced himself off the counter with two hands flat on the formica top. She looked up at him with a soft smile as her hands continued to stroke him then she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock.

"Lorelai," he groaned out and he held himself completely still. Half of him afraid that she wasn't going to stop, the other half afraid that he was.

She didn't respond, at least not verbally, and instead she opened her lips wide enough for his cock to slowly slide in. She took him in as far as she dared then leaned back and released him completely. Luke grunted and his hips jerked towards her involuntarily. Lorelai gripped his hip to keep him steady then wrapped one hand around the base of his cock then took him in her mouth again.

Her tongue was flat against the underside of his cock, gently caressing the pulsating vein there as she dragged her mouth over the velvety skin to his tip and licked him slowly.

"Jesus…" He uttered through clenched teeth as his hips pushed towards her, chasing the wet heat of her mouth. She took him in immediately, this time sucking tight against him as her hand reached down to fondle his balls. He moved against her in a rhythm she set with one hand on his hip and lost himself in the sensation of her mouth wrapped so tightly around him.

A movement to his left caught his attention and Luke looked over to see Taylor walking through the ice-cream store.

"Shit!" he said as he jerked away from Lorelai. "Taylor!"

"Where?" Lorelai gripped his jeans to pull him back in front of her.

"In his store?"

"His store? Who cares then?" She said with a smile as she wrapped her hand around his cock again and suckled on the tip to get him back to the oblivion she craved for him.

"Lorelai…"

"Shhhhh…" she suckled on him some more then opened her mouth to take him in and stroked his cock with her lips.

Luke tried to keep his mind in the present, in the diner, with Taylor setting up his store next door but the sensations she was causing to shoot up his spine was diluting his sense of surroundings. Until the bells over the door jangled.

His eyes darted to the door and he felt Lorelai freeze, her lips tight around his cock, her tongue still moving slowly.

"Luke, hey...You having a slow start?"

"Um, yeah...just, um, taking a moment."

Lorelai didn't recognize the voice, and presumed it was one of the many deliveries he took in the early morning. Luke's hands moved off the counter and she felt him try to push her back but she batted his hands away and stroked his cock before taking it back into her mouth.

"So you wanted 4 loaves this week and two packs of buns?" the voice asked and Lorelai moved her hand to Luke's ass to squeeze it when she heard the word 'buns'.

"Yeah, um, yeah that's fine." Luke coughed to disguise a moan he felt creeping up. "Need me to sign?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai heard a clipboard being dropped onto the counter and the rustling of packages as the bread was put down next to it. When Luke leaned forward to reach for the clipboard his hips moved with him and Lorelai took him in even deeper. The top of his cock brushed the back of her throat and she swallowed around it to caress it as best she could. Luke strangled another groan and he dropped the clipboard back onto the counter.

"Coming down with something Luke?" the voice asked with a laugh. "Must be from all that healthy living."

"Yeah, must be," Luke managed to get out

"You should get that girlfriend of yours to show you some TLC."

Lorelai pressed her tongue to the tip of his clock before sucking him right in again and humming with pleasure.

"Hmm?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, I should," Luke said and he purposefully moved his hips a little more forward. He felt Lorelai smile around him.

"Good luck with that Luke!" the voice said with a laugh then she heard footsteps and the bell jangled again.

Silence rang through the diner for a few seconds then Luke stepped back from the counter, gripped her upper arms and pulled her up to her feet.

"God dammit Lorelai," he said and he glared at her for a moment before he crushed her lips against his in a hard needy kiss. He tore his lips away from hers then moved her aside and walked her backwards towards the curtain. She had a grip on his jeans and kept them as connected as their stumbling walk would allow and when he pushed her through the curtain she tripped on the steps and sat down with a soft thud.

Without waiting for his permission she leaned forward and took him in her mouth again and this time Luke did nothing to discourage her. One of his hands gripped her shoulder while the other cupped the back of her head and urged her to take him in as deep as she could.

"Jesus Lorelai," he uttered as he tipped his head up to the ceiling and screwed his eyes tightly shut. She hummed around him and he almost lost the inner battle he was fighting. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back then kneeled on the step between her legs. He pushed her knees apart and ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, dragging her skirt up as high as it would go. Her arousal was evident from the damp patch on her panties but he still couldn't resist slipping his fingers in past her folds to test it for himself.

Her slick warmth made his cock throb and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. His fingers curled around the edges of her panties and he tugged them down her legs and dropped them without hesitation. Her hands stroked his throbbing cock and pulled him closer but he needed no such encouragement.

"Scoot…" He said as one hand gripped her hip and pulled her to the edge of the step. He lowered himself and she guided him to her entrance then rolled her hips up to him as he sank right down into her. They both moaned and Luke caught hers with a searing kiss.

He pulled out and pushed all the way back in again but as he went to pull out again he felt her inner walls clench around him and he let out a guttural moan. "Lorelai…" he warned her but her heel pressing into his ass told him he need not wait for her.

"Keep going Luke, jesus keep going."

"I will, I will," he said as he panted against her ear. He pushed into her harder, faster, oblivious to any discomfort she might be feeling from the edges of the steps. "Oh god, yes."

"Luke…" his name on her wanton lips kicked him up a notch and he felt that familiar tingle at the base of his cock. He rose up a little higher to make sure he was hitting her in all the right places though her half closed eyes and slightly open mouth told him she was already on the precipice.

"Lorelai, I'm going to-"

"Yes," she moaned and lifted her head enough to bite his ear.

Luke pumped into her, in short sharp thrusts as his release exploded from his core. She felt his throbbing cock bounce off her inner walls and it tipped her over her own edge. She cried out with the wave of pleasure and when Luke heard the bells over the door jangle again he covered her mouth with his to swallow her desire rather than stop it.

She moaned and suckled on his tongue as his thrusting slowed and eventually stopped. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers and they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Luke?" they heard Gypsy calling from the diner. "You open yet?"

"Be right out Gypsy," Luke called out to her as Lorelai clenched around him making him pushed back into her. "Stop," he whispered.

"Never," she responded and she clenched around him again.

"Promise?"

Lorelai smiled and lifted her head up to kiss his lips gently then pulled away and looked him over. "I love you."

Luke smiled turned from a gentle curl to a wide grin. "I love you." he responded and he rolled his hips towards her.

"Hey Luke!" Gypsy called as she slapped the counter top. "Hustle, I've got to drive to Richmond by 9!"

Luke smiled with Lorelai then slowly pulled up and slipped out of her. They both released soft gasps at the acute sensation of loss then kissed gently before Luke stood up fully. He shucked his jeans and fixed his briefs before closing them and fixing his belt. He quickly tucked in his undershirt and wafted his flannel to resettle everything then turned to see her standing up and brushing the front of her skirt into place.

"I better get out there," he said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go back up and shower if that's ok," she said as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

Luke nodded and she kissed him softly then turned and made her way up the stairs. At the top she looked back in time to see him bend down and pick up her discarded panties. He fingered the lace trim for a moment, a wistful smile on his face as he blinked slowly when a memory clearly washed over his face, then slipped them into his pocket with a soft chuckle. Lorelai smiled and walked into his apartment as he pushed the curtain aside and greeted Gypsy.

The End.

* * *

Fun. :)


End file.
